Germ
Shelley Sale Two unnamed brothers |job = Former fast-food restaurant employee |path = Criminal Accomplice Gangster Robber |signature = Vandalizing and robbing victims' homes |victims = 7 hostages 1 assaulted 3 victimless home invasions |status = Deceased |actor = Sam Puefua |appearance = "Seek and Destroy" }} Michael "Germ" Sale was the lieutenant of a gang that appeared in the Season Twelve episode "Seek and Destroy". Background Germ was born as Michael Sale in a small farming town outside of Dubuque, Texas. He was the second of three sons in an extremely poor family. His father somehow died two days after his sixteenth birthday, and his mother drank herself to death two months later. As a result, he was forced to take care of himself, barely graduating from high school. He got a job at a fast-food restaurant for eight months before being let go for unknown reasons. At some point, he was arrested and imprisoned for misdemeanor drug possession. While in prison, he met and befriended Zeke Daniels, a fellow inmate. When the two were released, they both stole a van in Arkansas and embarked on a cross-country burglary spree targeting high-class homes. At some point, they took three girls under their wing: Kay, Viv, and Bea Adams. The five became a close-knit gang that specialized in burglarizing and vandalizing high-class homes, with Germ acting as the lieutenant and muscle. He became romantically involved with Kay at some point during the gang's crime spree. Seek and Destroy Germ is first seen with the rest of the gang as they ransack the residence of Rick and Lenore Purcell, who are being held hostage in a separate room. Unbeknownst to him, Kay, and Viv, Zeke kills the couple. Germ is next seen in the van with the gang when Bea comes back to tell the others that she found another house to target. Hours later, the group comes back to the house, and ties up the homeowners Joe and Claire Vendl. After ransacking and vandalizing the house, Germ turns off the music and asks if he wants to leave, but Zeke says there is one last thing to do. Afterwards, Zeke brings the couple to the living room where they are, and Germ yells at him when the couple sees his face. He turns around while Zeke kills the Vendls, spattering blood all over his sweater in the process. Horrified by the murders, Germ talks to Viv and Kay about leaving in the moments after. While Kay is ambivalent and Viv is conflicted, Germ continues to trust in Zeke, saying that he owes him his life. Later, while the gang is staying at a motel, Zeke tells them that he overheard their discussion to leave. Sticking up for Zeke, Bea reminds Germ about how Zeke took him in when he had nowhere to go. Later, while the girls leave the motel room, Germ apologizes to Zeke for doubting him but tells him that while stealing is fine for him, murder isn't. The two then jokingly comment about Germ's blood-spattered sweater. When Germ looks away, Zeke points his gun at him, tells him that he has become too soft, and orders him to get on his knees. However, Zeke is distracted when Bea returns, allowing Germ to attack him in an effort to disarm him. However, after a short struggle, Zeke overpowers him and kills Germ with a shot to the neck. His body is later found and examined by the BAU. Profile Germ was briefly profiled as the muscle and devout right hand of the gang by the BAU. He is a strong male, judging by some of the destruction seen at the crime scenes. He also has a rage that is easy to set off but also manage; it could be anger created by a childhood event. The muscle is an unwavering extension of the alpha, providing him with unconditional support. Real-Life Comparisons Germ has some elements in common with Manson Family members Tex Watson and Bobby Beausoleil. Germ was a native of Texas and one of three children (like Watson) and had a romantic relationship with at least one other member of their respective groups (like Beausoleil). Known Victims *2016: **August 8, Lawton, Oregon: A victimless home invasion **October 12, Beaumont, Texas: A victimless home invasion **December 23, Newnan, Georgia: A victimless home invasion *2017, California: **January 3, Del Mar: Janelle Klecker **January 9, Rancho Santa Fe: Rick and Lenore Purcell **January 10, San Diego: Joe and Claire Vendl **January 11, unspecified location: Zeke Daniels Notes *Germ has some similarities to Scott Kagan ("Middle Man") - Both were members of criminal packs who initially enjoyed the activities, but became shocked and repulsed after realizing their leaders were murdering their hostages. As a result, they made plans to leave their respective groups, which were found out by the leaders, who then orchestrated their murders (though Sale was killed personally by his gang's leader, while Kagan was killed by one of the pack's members under the leader's instructions). Appearances *Season Twelve **"Seek and Destroy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Murder Victims Category:Home Invaders Category:Vandals Category:Hostage Takers Category:Witnesses